Classes
"Classes" (not to be confused with a character's Class, which is a sort of subtitle or supertitle that doesn't mean anything in universe) are a general scale of a character's power and skill. They also generally correspond to "Class" abilities, which are extremely powerful late game moves that epithet users can wield without needing a roll, usually at the cost of being very limited in their usage and costing high amounts of stamina. Class Levels Class One "Class One" characters refer to any characters that have a proficiency score of less than 60. These usually encompass most people in the world. They are usually not very powerful, although there are exceptions especially in DBA. They don't have any special abilities. Class One is basically the default starting point of a character. Class Two "Class Two" characters are usually much stronger than regular characters, having proficiency ranging from 60 all the way to less than 100. Considered the minimum requirement to be considered a "boss fight" in the original epithet system rulebook, Class Two characters often far outbalance their class one counterparts, but are still fairly limited and down to earth under most circumstances. They also have access to an Outclass if they're an epithet user. Class Three "Class Three" characters are the upper limit of power. Having a proficiency of 100 and over, they are the highest class level possible. While technically in the rules there are no proficiency upgrades to be gained after becoming Class Three, in lore characters can still scale up past Class Three. However, usually those at Class Three are of a similar level as proficiency starts to have diminishing returns. Usually these characters can vary wildly in power when in relation to each other, but the sky is really the limit when it comes to overall power. These are usually your endgame bosses that lord over whole campaigns. They also have access to an Overclass if they're an epithet user. Class Abilities Outclass An Outclass is a special ability only unlocked by Class Two epithet users. This ability succeeds automatically without the need for a roll, working exactly as written. Outclasses are usually extremely powerful, being able to do effects far beyond a usual ability's balancing. However, they are limited in that they are usually once per session, if not restricted in usages further. They also usually cost a massive amount of stamina. Usually Outclasses are immune to any kind of interruption or negation, and they cannot really be copied by anything that isn't also at Outclass level, if not Overclass level, with some exceptions. Overclass An Overclass is a super special ability only unlocked by Class Three epithet users. This ability succeeds automatically without the need for a roll, exactly as written. Overclasses are usually the most powerful an ability can possibly be, often being massive earth-shaking effects. However, they are limited in that they are usually once per session, if not restricted in usages further. They also usually cost a massive amount of stamina. Usually Overclasses are immune to any kind of interruption or negation, and they cannot really be copied by anything, other than maybe some other Overclasses. Usually Overclasses are strong enough to go as far as instantly killing single targets, or performing massive altering changes to large areas. They can really do just about anything, and as such are popular for use by NPC villains. Eldritchclass A Eldritchclass is a special type of Class Ability that, like the others, auto succeeds and has a strong usage limit. However, its origin is very different. Instead of coming from a powerful epithet user, Eldritchclasses are used by an unknown kind of demon or dark deity. Little is known about them and their power limits are unknown, since mechanically it's just a reskin of an Outclass. The only known user of an Eldritchclass so far is Apollonius. Infinityclass An Infinityclass is a very rare kind of Class Ability. Not all epithet users can obtain them, as they particularly relate to specific epithets. Whenever someone is in such a state that they are perfectly resonating with their epithet, they gain an Infinityclass. They function like an Overclass but one level higher. For example, Infinity Vendor's Infinityclass allows him to reuse and combine his Outclass and Overclass, being above both of those in power. The only known user of an Infinityclass so far is Infinity Vendor. Category:Mechanics